Zaijirou Hoshigaki
'Character First Name'Edit Zaijirou 'Character Last Name'Edit Hoshigaki 'IMVU Username'Edit ImpureTendencies 'Nickname (optional)'Edit Chisame (Blood Shark) 'Age'Edit 18 'Date of Birth'Edit 10/10 'Gender'Edit Male 'Ethnicity'Edit Kirigakurian 'Height'Edit 6'3 'Weight'Edit 175lbs 'Blood Type'Edit AB 'Occupation'Edit Seven ninja Swordsmen of the Mist 'Scars/Tattoos'Edit N/A 'Affiliation'Edit Kirigakure 'Relationship Status'Edit N/A 'Personality'Edit Zaijirou has a thirst for battle. He is quite sadistic and shows no hesitation in slaughtering his prey. His aggressive nature is sometimes confused making it seem like he is all strength and no brains. Those who think that are put at a big disadvantage. Despite having a thirst for battle, Zaijirou's intelligence is keen when it comes to his battles and almost never rushes in without a plan. 'Behaviour'Edit Zajiirou tends to keep to himself rather than conversating with others. But if forced into conversation his attitude will change and he will make sadistic comments or mock others. His strange sense of humor usually sets others around him back and make them want to avoid him but those who choose to stay will be in for a treat. 'Nindo (optional)'Edit "It's a shark eat shark world after all." 'Summoning'Edit Hammer head shark (Usually for transportation.) Great White Shark (For battle, the size various) 'Bloodline/Clan'Edit Absorbs Chakra/Hoshigaki 'Ninja Class 'Edit Jounin 'Element One'Edit Water 'Element Two'Edit Lightning 'Advanced Nature'Edit (Character's advanced nature goes here. This is only possible at Tier 2 or above. Your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage. Example: Lava Release) 'Weapon of choice'Edit Samehada. 'Databook'Edit 'Chakra colour'Edit Azure 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'Edit (Character's projectile weapons inventory.) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces):2 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):0 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):6 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):10 Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):3 Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):3 Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):3 Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):1 Total:70 'Jutsu List'Edit Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu Chakra Transfer Technique Silent Killing Killing Intent Hiding in Mist Technique Hiding in Water Technique Water Clone Technique Water Prison Technique Water Release: Gunshot Lightning Coffin (Custom Jutsu) Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique (Link to the custom jutsu, or the Naruto Wikia. Make sure to list the rank of your Jutsu. If there is no given rank, ask Heki and he'll personally give it to you. If you see something on the bio of someone ele with a rank that doesn't have a rank on the Naruto Wikia, then you can use that.) 'Allies'Edit Kirigakure 'Enemies'Edit N/A 'Background Information'Edit In Kirigakure, Chisame and Mitsunagi were born into a litter of 23 with a clear purpose in mind by their parents, it was decided that in the traditions of Sharks the litter would fight for survival, devouring as many of their kin as they could, the shark standing being the choice child for their family. Feeling a connection between each other, Chisame and Mitsunagi teamed up to Overwhelm their kin, who fought alone and lost. Viewed as weakness by their parents, they demanded that Chisame and Mitsunagi fight to the death, but they refused. Frustrated and with all other choices lost, their parents decided that this duo would have to do. They never told their children their own names, as they viewed the children not as people, but as weapons. Trained for war and nothing else, the only social contact Chisame and Mitsunagi got was through each other, together being the only friends they ever had. They were trained in Kenjutsu and sent off to battle for the parents at a young age, viewed disdainfully. Despite this, they had a talent for war, but it made them sinister. With so much killing around them, they found solace only in eachother, and treated all others as targets. As they grew and became stronger, their parents grew weaker, with all their targets disappearing around them, eventually it was clear that their parents didn't stand a chance. Knowing nothing but killing and violence, Mitsunagi and Chisame slew them, freeing themselves up to pursue their own ambitions. Despite this, their dark upbringing had changed them and they didn't know what do do with no clear targets left. Their only goal was survival and keeping eachother happy, anything else being viewed passively. Should somebody stand in their way, they would fight. Should somebody give them what they want, they look the other way. As long as they got what they wanted. 'Roleplaying Library'Edit (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles:Edit Casual Meetings or Events:Edit Story Progression:Edit Clan Specific:Edit Training RoleplaysEdit Approved Akatori 12/21/14